legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Knight
Black Knight is the main antagonist of Cartoon Network TV series Generator Rex. She was the leader of Consortium, an organization that created Nanite Project and was the current head of Providence. She took over the organization after White Knight was fired and has been running it for the past six months. Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu Blac Knight is a character from generator rex and is one of the main villains in the multiuniverse working under Dormammu and Vlad Bender as her most loyal sub-coordinate assisting them in all of the plans. After? Tuxedo Lovelace heard Raphael is kidnapped. Black Knight and Russian robot (revealed to be Vlad) who took Tuxedo and Gabriel to the labor camp. Shadow queen went to get help.? later The Element Empire took down the Labor camp. Vlad Bender followed her? to retreat. She was the villian whom allied Valvatorez to force shadow queen to marry him. Before the battle of Valvatorez, she step foward to Tuxedo but was blown out of the window. Black Knight was asinged to Team up with Kuja. Later, She stood behid Gatomon, after Kuja failed. Her gun exploded. Fearless Leader was ask to tell Vlad and Black Knight to offer money Chemical workshop factory. Black Knight was upset, but fearles leader showed them reward. She and Vlad quickly agreed. Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil She and the followers stood gaurd at the door to prevent Tuxedo to enter. After Bender's diguise was expired, He pushed her into a pail. LOTM- Birth of Miracle Elite With Fearless Leader's help, Black Knight soon becomes the mastermind behind a council of Russian Clones, composed of Vlad Bender and his Comammders. Fearless Leader is off building an army of Pottsylvanians for Black Knight to increase their forces. Acting as a guide, She and Vlad Bender warns each of thier followers that they should be wary of the darkness, ironic as she herself was perhaps the biggest victim to the darkness. She leads this group in pursuit of ultimate power by unlocking the Keyhole that leads to Vengeance and Domination. After some time, Tuxedo and Spawn are surrounded by Fearless Leader along with his mercenaries and discover that he and The Russian Aliance are Dormammu's forces.Vlad Bender then offers Tuxedo and Spawn to join them, so he can take over the Universes under Dormamm's orders. They then challenges Vlad. Vlad and Fearless Leader decides that he has had enough of Tuxedo's resistance and instead proceeds to doing things his way. However, The Communist army appears and captures them all, with Fearless Leader revealing that he followed Vlad Bender. Black Knight arrived at the edge of England with her russian army, rejecting Terra's last chance offer to return home and avert the confrontation, and soon an intense battle begins between the two factions. A Christmas Bizarro in July Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dormammu's alliance Category:Major Characters Category:Major Villains Category:Characters from the Generator Rex universe Category:Characters in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Karma Houdini Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jennifer Hale Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Giygasians Category:Priest of Giygas